Seven Kinghts (Four Lord special)
by SwordMageVorite
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Ive been waiting to long for an Seven Knights fanfiction that I decided to take things into my own hands. Pairing Is Ace and Rin of the four lords disclaimer I don't own any of the used characters in this story all characters are from netmarble's Seven Knights RPG (Sidenote) Today is the official release of this fanfic so please enjoy.


Alright if anyone thought this story was a prank or I was some kinda troll welp you thought wrong. Because here I am back to bring you the story yall wanted to read for the longest. I had a story at first but me being a noob at fanfiction forgot to upload the actual story and was left (by whoever actually looked to read this) /jinxed, so yes I indeed fucked up. And to those readers whose dreams were crushed from the disapointment, I truly am sorry for ruining those dreams. So for repentance I shall grant you the Story y'all been waiting on for so look no further. Though I was planning a oneshot I actuallydecided to make a story and see how long it'll go from here. Imma be posting chapters just for you guys even if you don't read it. Lucky you guys huh? but anyway I'm sure you want the story to start soo no more delay -pulls Ace out the closet- Disclaimer please my goodsir. "Do I have too? I don't even like Rin like this in the game." Yes you have too duuuhhhh, and whocares if you don't its fanfiction bruh. So stop breaking the fourthwall and disclaim."fine Seven Knights is not owned by SwordMageVorite, the characters who are under netmarble entertainment and Kakao games are strictly their characters, however anyone who is made by Vorite belongs to Vorite." Thank you Ace my man, anyway the story begins now!!!!!!

Moonlit Isle

-Ace's grandfather's pov-

The peace of the great Moonlit Isle has yet to be accomplished, the war is still raging only time will tell if my clan will be either victorous or pummel into defeat. My wish is not to lose this fight but the morality of my troops are waining, however with the help of Teo of the four lord's we've managed to capture other parts of the asle all that remains is Blossom Harbor and Mist Isle. I've sent a message asking the emperor for aid in this continuing fight to my surprise he accepts my requests, but only if the Lunar clan after seiging control of the Moonlit Isle will join his empire, he has designated a meeting three weeks prior of the day his letter was received. And as the weeks went by I had my servants prepare the main house for the meeting too come tomorrow. Hopefully it goes as plan so when my son takes over as head he wouldn't have to worry about assassinations from rival clans as well as my grandchildren, Daisy is a strong girl, but her younger brother has yet to be born into the world as of yet. With a sigh I head towards the main bedroom, hopefully to get sleep so I can relax during the wedding, I suspect Karma and Teo to be with the Emperor so I musn't act hostile during this meeting, hopefully i'll walk away with my life. Blowing out the candle I lay down in bed wondering what the emperor wants to nagiotate.

-3rdperson Pov- Meeting room

The old lord walking towards the meeting he had his servants prearranged for the emperors liking, knowing that Pascal will most likely be accompanied by Teo and Karma, the Lord hesitantly enters the room. As expected he is greet with the sight of Teo, Karma, and Pascal but as well as I little girl by the age of 4 it seems with a baby dragon protecting her as well. " Welcome emperor Pascal to my clan house, I've been told ahead of time that you would like to discuss personal nogotations with my clan in order to help us win the civil war of the Asle." The old lord sitting down infromt of the respectful young emperor knowing what the intentions of the meeting was for."Sharp and up to date I see." Pascal replies with an amused smirk." You are correct about the accusations your proclaimed I am here to negotiate with you military troops, weaponry, and other necessary supplies needed for this war, in return the moonlit Asle becames apart of the empire." Pascal explains with clarificationto the Lord's earlier remark. "What exactly are you suggesting for this to be an easy agreement?" The lord asks curiously unableto read the thoughts of the clever emperor."I propose an arranged marriage of sorts. AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!" the lord exclaims loss at what kinda trick the emperor is trying to pull."Yes, an arranged marriagebetween our two clans will solidify all reason for my troops to aid your cause." "But who are you trying to marry off? If I remembercorrectly you don't have an children my lord."" Ah but I do" He gesturesto the girl- "Adopted as it many she is still my daughter, Because of her natural control of her Dragon, I am willingto marry her off to your unborn grandson, Ace I believe that's his name."" You are correct, but why marry off your daughter like this? she's only a chi-""Child? Ha she's far more than just a child I expect great things from her and nothing less. I know she's capable of the task she has been given but the question remains. Will you accept this proposal or shall you lose your only advantage in the war?" Pascal stares at the man with contempt mocking the man as if he knows that the clan head would back down from the request. The clan head looks back at Pascal with out regret and finally responds." I accept the proposal the contract will be made once Ace has become the clan head." With an triumphant smirk Pascal shakes his hand." A wise dissension I shall ready the troops for your aid." -timeskip- Ace couldnt believe what was happening as the emperorand his daughter arrive on the Asle. The young lord in Disbelief from the letter he received from his master not 4 days ago. "Ah Ace its great to see my son in law is still training under Teo, I hope your not running his patience thin.*otherwise he'll leave you midway through your training.* remembering the other people who failed to met Teo's expectations. "Its been so long since I've last visited the Asle. But enough reminiscing, you have a wedding to attend too." Pascal declares with a hearty laugh as he pushes ace along towards the clan house with and girl riding on her dragon falling not to close behind. Ace stillin disbelief as he was magically put into a wedding kimono by one of the maids.'This can't be happeningright now of all times? ' Ace thought to himself still being thrown for a loop as he was now standing and the poolpit waiting for his soon to be official bride. Rin on the other hand was enthusiastic about the wedding, after meeting with her sister in law they quickly got her dressed into her kimono as her dragon Mir rests outsidethe changing room do prior from daisy's request of privacy, though Rin didn't mind, however she followed the pink haired neko girl's advice and told Mir to stay outside and wait til they were done which only took fifteen minutes, but to Rin it felt like 3 years passed since they been in that room. Once the girls finished dressing up Rin she was greeted by her father Pascal who was dressed in a kimono as well, with an outstretched arm. Rin wraps her arms around her father's and they walk down the asle towards the awaiting young groom, as they make it too the poolpit Rin wraps her arm around Ace's and they both face the priest. The wedding goes according and they both say I do turning towards another Rin leans down and Ace subconscious about their height difference leans in and Kisses Rin, who in turn and tongue into the kiss making the most out of her first kiss as possible. Breaking the kiss Ace with a tomato like face carries Rin into her new home where their new adventures begin.


End file.
